The God of Death
by Quackquill
Summary: After attempting to commit suicide, Sakura sells her soul to GOD: the god of death who has the nature of the devil. The GOD holds her life in his hands, forcing her to obey his every command. But then she learns of a terrible, forbidden secret.


The God of Death

GOD: god of death

This story can only be read by the dead. Happy dying while trying.

After attempting to commit suicide, Sakura sells her soul to GOD: the god of death who has the nature of the devil. The GOD holds her life in his hands, forcing her to obey his commands. And then she learns his forbidden secret.

"…_and so who are you, after all?_

_I am part of the power which forever wills evil and forever works good."_

_-Goethe's _Faust

* * *

Who believed in the devil and hell in the first place?

There was no such thing as gods or God or Jesus or Satan.

There was only death.

These were the thoughts of a sixteen-year-old teenager sitting on the top of the roof, gazing down at the dizzying heights.

The autumn air was dry and crisp, some days the wind was hot and burning, other days it was cold and chilly.

Today it was a cold air that lifted her hair and danced with the scarlet leaves looking like a low and carefree fire.

She downed a can of hot sticky juice and then chucked it across the horizon, listening to the clunk it made when hitting the pavement.

She stood up and closed her eyes.

There is no heaven or hell.

The only demons that exist in the world are humans.

"How interesting!" A voice exclaimed.

Startled, the girl opened her eyes and turned slowly on the edge of the building.

People have said that gods are magnificent in stature and have a commanding presence. They have the face of incomparable, indescribable beauty.

Whoever was standing before her suited none of these descriptions. Therefore, he could not possibly have been a god. Or so she thought.

The voice had come from a young-faced boy only a little older than her so it seemed. He was leaning naturally and languidly against the door with his hands folded across his chest.

He had tousled golden hair and a condescending, boyish grin. His very shrewd cat-like eyes were of peculiar colors. His right eye was auburn. His left eye was a tawny color that sparkled intensely. He was dressed in an authentic dark green Chinese outfit.

A stalker, she thought, But I wonder how he got up here, I'm sure I locked the door and that nobody knew.

"What?" She asked impolitely.

"No, no, go on, please, pretend I wasn't here." He grinned, gesturing for her to continue.

She stared at him strangely, "I'd rather be alone." She said icily, "Please leave first."

"If you insist." He shrugged, walking forward towards her.

She was shocked at his sudden movement and almost stepped backwards, but then remembered that air would fail to support her balance.

He walked and stepped up next to her, smiling amusedly. He lowered his gaze to the scenery below, making it obvious that it all interested him. He whistled and turned to her.

"I can see why you've come up here now. The scenery and air is good here."

"That isn't why I'm up here." She said through her teeth.

"Should I go down first then?" He asked, lifting a foot up.

She opened her mouth but nothing came out, her face was a little bit pale.

"Sakura Kinomoto." He said suddenly without addressing her but a notebook he had conjured out of thin air, he nodded to himself and mumbled on, "Yes, turned sixteen years old in April, has one older brother, a father, deceased mother…captain of the cheerleading squad, honors student, class president, very healthy body, blood type A…bust size—"

She immediately snatched the notebook away, "What is this thing? Why do you know all this you perverted stalker!"

"Pervert? Stalker? Hm, your choice of words are new to me."

"All this information is none of your business whatsoever!" She ripped the pages in the notebook and threw it out into the sky.

The uninvited stranger watched amusedly and without concern.

"But, you see, it is _entirely _my business to know these things. Although you've gotten rid of my handy dandy notebook…I still know everything." His left eye sparkled.

Everything about him unnerved her. His actions, words, and knowledge made her feel uncomfortable. He was, overall, strange.

"Just what is everything?" Sakura demanded.

"If you insist," He clicked his fingers and the notebook reappeared, much to her horror, "At around 6:45 pm two days ago, you tried to cross a red light purposely for reasons only the devil knows why and a car missed you by five centimeters. You were scared to death and collapsed on your knees. Yesterday night at 8:23 pm, you attempted to drown yourself in the bathtub but mistakenly left the drain on. Just last night you were in your bed planning to come up to the school building and jump from the very top at this very hour."

He closed the notebook deftly and looked back up at her expectantly.

Sakura stared.

"Stalker." He said, "Is what you're thinking again, right? No need to worry, because I also know about that. Two months ago you were assaulted by someone you knew and that vile person has been blackmailing you recently. A perfect student, a perfect person. Now standing on top of a building with the rage of World War II in her mind, believing the heavens have fallen, the gods are gone, and that everything is shattered into pieces." He looked at her again, "Isn't that right?"

Sakura fell back onto the rooftop and felt her body trembling. Her mouth opened and closed, struggling to speak, but no words could come out.

He remained standing on the edge, towering above her, continuing to speak about her worst fears and feelings.

"Death is the only answer. There is no other way. You think like this because of fear. You aren't trying to challenge and battle against it. Death is winning. Maybe it's true. Death is an escape. A cowardly one at least. You think there is no other way? You are wrong. There is."

Sakura's fallen face looked up, "There is nothing left for me." She whispered.

"That is where you are wrong," He smiled seriously, "You have everything. It isn't over yet."

"No! It's all gone! Gone!" She was suddenly screaming, her face was the ghost of her fears, "It shouldn't have happened…I thought it would be gone…but it isn't and I want to die! Let me die whoever you are!"

His face darkened.

"All right." He said simply, "Die."

Sakura's face was pale again, staring blankly at him.

"You heard me. Get up and stand here. What are you looking like that for? Isn't this what you wanted?"

He's granting me death…She stood up and went on the very edge.

"Are you hesitating?" He asked in a low voice, "Why?"

"I…I can't…" She suddenly blurted, trying to back down, "I can't!"

"Why!" He asked loudly, "Why not!"

Suddenly she felt his fleeting grip on her hand, the light sensation of his ghostly touch and the warmth of his golden and auburn eye.

He grinned, revealing a set of ferocious canine teeth.

"Let me help you then," he purred softly.

There was the gush of hot and cold air blowing at her face at once, her hair flew up and a stifled moan escaped her dry throat.

She was falling into the abyss.

His face was imprinted in her mind as she shut her eyes and breathed for the last time.

She uttered her two last words with a groan, "That bastard."

* * *

Hahahhaah... anyways, ive been reading a book that is absolutely marvelous as much as it is insane.And despite the oddness of this plot, ive decided that it would be interesting enough to turn it into a fanfiction...

even though i keep making new stories and never finishing anything, i think its really a lot easier that way. but this story is a crazy one, so be prepared.

and i love my little 'god', i won't spoil his identities yet, but hopefully some of you will be able to guess.

Return to Top


End file.
